A drive unit integrated rotating electrical machine in the related art employed in an electric power steering device or the like uses a ceramic board as a drive board in a drive unit part (see, for example, PTL 1). Further, drive semiconductor switching elements (for example, MOS-FETs) are mounted by bare chip mounting on the ceramic board, which is the drive board (see, for example, PTL 1 and PTL 2).